Hanabi Hojo
by The Travel
Summary: Hanabi was born with cat ears when they see her they name they call her a demon and put her in a cage and turn her into a weapon one day she broke free and ran like hell but was follow but was save by a samurai Hanabi x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1 Cat

It was midnight and everyone in the Hyuuga house hold were all gathering to see the birth of Hiashi second child while everyone was looking over the mother of the child Hiashi was in his study looking over some a servant came in telling him that his wife gave birth to his daughter but there were bad news his wife has die while giving birth this just shock him just then he saw his new born daughter and his shock turn into anger his daughter has cat ears no human has cat ears he was about to kill the demon that took his wife but was stop by the Hyuuga elders.

They told him that for sparing the demon they can use her for a weapon for the clan if they under attack Hiashi agreed.

{Three years later}

Under the Hyuuga household was a small prison and in that prison was small girl with long black hair torn up, clothes and cat ears this was Hanabi Hyuuga second daughter to Hiashi and secret weapon for the Hyuuga. During the years of her life she beaten,almost starve to death,and many other things by her Father Hiashi and sister Hinata the only thing that is keeping her alive are bugs.But she doesn't eat the bugs for reason unknown they bring her crums for food and small drops of water for her to survive.

Today was different for some reason a member of her clan came to her cage.

"Alright demon there a cloud ninja here go and kill it"said the Hyuuga

"Of course there a cloud ninja here Konoha and Kumo

made a alliance this morning"said Hanabi which cause the Hyuuga member to yell into her ears "YOU LITTLE BRAT THEY ONLY DID IT TO GET TO OUR EYES NOW GO AND KILL HIM YOU BAS-."He suddenly stop taking for some reason just then foam came out of his mouth and collapse Hanabi didn't know what's happening until she saw a scorpion crawling on top of the Hyuuga grab the keys crawl into Hanabi cage drop the keys and ran into a cave."Um thank you"she said as she grab the keys unlock the cage and bolted until she was in the middle of town.

Hanabi was outside of her cage of the household she saw the stars buildings that she never seen before the night sky and so much more she was so happy but that turn into fear she saw a group of Hyuuga members all holding weapons she ran as the others ran after her.

Tears form around her eyes she doesn't want go back she wish that someone could save her just then she slam into something when she look up saw a man in strange armor he has gray skin red hair and red marking on his face Hanabi thought this man was trouble but then she heard a voice "Hey Kotaro what's the hold up" a man walk up this man had a jacket with symbol on the back a headband smoking out of a pipe holding a cane and wearing some strange armor he then saw small girl crying "Did you scared the little girl" just then the group of Hyuuga appeared the two men didn't know what's happening but before anything happen the girl rush behide the man who was wearing the jacket and and burst into tears and said "Please don't let them take back to that hell hole I don't want to be a weapon" and more tears came

"You outsider!"the two men saw the group pointing there weapons at them "You give us the demon wh,,," he soon stop talking when he saw puff of smoke coming the man mouth he then said "Kotaro take the ones on the far ends I'll take care the ones in the middle"

"As you wish my lord" said Kotaro as he disappeared five second later he came back but there was blood on his look up and saw that some of the members had just die before anything else happen the other man slowly walk to the group revealing the group that his cane is also a sword the group was going to attack but failed and died the man turn back and walk back to the other two he then kneel down to the little girl.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"No you have a name?"

"My name is about you two?"

"Well the guy over there is Kotaro Fuma {Kotaro nodded} and I Ujiyasu Hojo"


	2. Chapter 2 New Home New Family

Chapter 2 New Home New Family

Hanabi was in aw she was just save by two strangers.

"So where are you two from?"she ask

"Me and Kotaro are from a island called Japan"said Ujiyasu

"So what are guys doing here?"

"Well we were traveling and we saw this place when we got here we saw a group of people almost killing a little boy so we kill those thugs and save the boy we ask him if he want this place with us but didn't want to leave he want to be the leader of this village so we gave some scrolls to help in the future and so we said our goodbyes and left when we about to leave,well you know the rest...So want to leave this place with us?"

"What?" But before Hanabi say anything Kotaro came and said "My lord a group of ninja are coming this way."

"Crap..is the boy alright?"ask Ujiyasu

"Yes he return to his home"

"Alright let's move" with that he grab Hanabi and ran out of the village as fast as they could until they arrive at a cave where there was a river and a boat the three of them got on the boat and sail off.

"Why did you take me?"she ask

"What do you mean?You were living in a hell so I'm adopting you."he said while taking a smoke

Hanabi was surprise on what she heard first this man save her and now he wants to adopted her and doesn't care about her cat ears

"My lord we are close by"said Kotaro as he pointed at a light at the end of the tunnel when they reach the end of the tunnel Hanabi was shock on what she saw the biggest castle that she ever seen soon after the boat landed and they got off.

Just then Ujiyasu was surround by servants and other samurais Hanabi was wondering if her new father was the lord of this castle then a servant came in front of her and Kotaro

"Hello Kotaro do you any medical attention"ask the servant he nodded no then servant turn to Hanabi "Oh and who is this little one?"

"This our Daimyo adopted daughter Hanabi."

"Nice to me..."she just then realize on the words that Kotaro just said "DAIMYO HE'S A DAIMYO!"

"Yes he is why do you ask?"said Kotaro which made Hanabi alittle angry but she her farther voice "Yo Hanabi come over I want you meet the family." Hanabi turn around and saw her father waving to her to she came to her father she saw couples of boys "Hanabi I would like you to meet Saburo,Ujiteru,Ujikuni,and Ujimasa these are your brothes boys this is Hanabi your sister"

"Nice to meet you all"she said as she gave a small bow

"You also have a sister but she with her moth-"

"BROTHER!"said a annoying voice which cause Ujiyasu to face turn around and saw and man wearing noble clothes,white paint around his face,and wearing an tall hat this is Yoshimoto Imagawa the daimyo of Suruga and Ujiyasu Hojo brother in law.

"Yoshimoto what are you doing here?"

"Oh brother came to see you and the children after all we are family."he said then he saw a little girl be hide his brother "Oh who is this little one"

"I'm Ujiyasu adopted daughter"she said with a little nervously

"ADOPTED DAUGHTER!?" Yoshimoto blurt out which cause hanabi to saw his daughter crying and slap Yoshimoto arcoss the head "You idiot why did you say that now apologize to.."he turn around and saw the his daughter wasn't there "Crap she must be heading for the boat I got to stop her!"he quickly ran for the boat while that was happening Hanabi was hiding be hide a bunch of boxes crying.

"Are you alright sister" Hanabi turn her head and saw one her brother "Oh um Saburo was it." he nodded "What are you doing here?" he sat close to her to comfort her and said "I came to see you of course after happen a minute ago".

"Who was that man?And why was he surprise I'm adopted"she said as tears came down her face.

"That was Yoshimoto Imagawa he is also a daimyo from Suruga and our uncle and for the reason he was surprise I guess he was surprise but you saw our father slap his head?"

"Um no" she then notice Saburo hugging her "Don't worry about anything we'er family we'll protect you no matter what."she then hug him back

"Well now it nice to see siblings getting together" the children turn and saw there father walking toward them "Yoshimoto went back to Suruga so there is pice now and qu..."

"MY LORD!MY LORD!"scream a little girl

"Oh you got to be kidding me!"he yelled

Hanabi saw a two girls one was a few years older than her the other was the same age as the two girls finally arrive where the other were the older girl was yelling at Ujiyasu while the other one look like she just woke up.

"MY LORD HOW YOU LEFT US YOU SAID YOU TRAIN ME AND HAYAKAWA BUT YOU DITCH US AGAIN!HOW COU..."she then notice the girl sitting next to Saburo "Oh hi there I'm Kai what's your name."

"Ha...Hanabi"

"Girls I would like you meet Hanabi,Hanabi this Kai and Hayakawa"said Ujiyasu "Kai is the daughter of one my commander but we treat her like family and the another girl is

Hayakawa my daughter your sister."

"Sister!?"they both ask

"Yes I adopted her yesterday she been through a lot and I hope you three will get along"he the two girls look at Hanabi who gave a little smile and wave but what they saw was Hanabi's cat ears flicker "Are those cat ears?"one of them ask Hanabi flinch was just realize that her cat ears were showing she wanted to run away but she then got into a bear hug by Kai and Hayakawa "SO CUTE!"they scream Hanabi was surprise to hear that all her life people call her a demon because of those ears but now people thought they were cute "Let show around sister"said Hayakawa as she was pulling one of her sister hand while Kai was pulling the look to her father for guidance "Don't worry there just going to show you around the village."he said and on that note Hanabi nodded and went with the to the girls got distance from

the men Ujiyasu said "Saburo go with them I feel like there going to get in trouble for something." So Saburo nodded to his father and ran toward the girls.

{At a near by Village}

Kai,Hayakawa,and Saburo show Hanabi around the village everywhere she go everyone treat her nice even kids want to play with the three show Hanabi the final building (which was a ramen shop by the way) they heard crying when they turn around and saw Hanabi with tears flowing down her face.

"HANABI WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"ask Kai

She wipe the tears away and said "It..it just...all my life I was treated like hell all because of my cat ears but now I have a new family,a new home and no one cares about my ears." She then got a hug from Saburo "Don't worry you'll have brothers and sisters that you never have."he said

"Actual I had a sister but she try to kill me."she said

"Well me,Kai, Saburo,Ujiteru,Ujikuni,Ujimasa,Father,and even Kotaro we are your family now."said Hayakawa as she pet her sister cat ears

"He He He look like the puppies are being quite friendly with the kitten" everyone look up and saw Kotaro sitting on the rooftops he soon disappeared then reappeared in front of Hanabi "Your father want to see you young kitten"he said as he lead Hanabi to the castle.

{War room}

In the war room there were many samurai generals all staring at Ujiyasu.

"So ninjas in these lands rule like Daimyos?"ask a general

"Kind of they own some land but there are Daimyos that own the rest."

"So what happens if the ninjas town get's attack?"ask another general

"There on there own."

"Why wouldn't the Daimyos protect there lands from invaders."ask a third general

"Actually I found there was some wars that effect the world and for some reason they did nothing and got a lot people dead."

Just then the door open to reveal Hanabi and was staring at her she saw so many people she was scared until she saw her father she rush toward him and sat next to him.

"Everyone this is Hanabi my daughter" at that moment every general in that room gave a bow to her which in turn gave a little smile "Me and Kotaro saved her from a group of idiots they she beaten,almost starve to death,and so many other things all because of her cat ears."Every general in the room was shock to hear that they did all that is because she has cat ears. "Um Ujiyasu if I may ask your daughter a question." ask one of the generals which Ujiyasu nodded to the question "What is with your eyes?"

"Oh with part of being from the Hyuuga clan we use our eyes as weapons." at that everyone in the laugh like crazy "Why is everyone laughing father?"

"I'm sorry dear is just eyes don't are not weapons it is your skills,your honor, your bonds between your soldiers and your people." he said as pat his daughter head suddenly tears form around her eyes which everyone stop "No matter what I'm a fool of a Hyuuga" she was about to cry but was stop by her father "You are no longer a Hyuuga you my daughter which make you my family and everyone who live in my lands are mine and yours family." he then gave her a hug and every general in that room even Kotaro back him up."And if they want you back...there see why I'm called the Lion of Sagami.


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Kanto Defense

**This story has Samurai Warriors 3 Ujiyasu Story and ****Samurai Warriors 4 Hojo story**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Great Kanto Defense

It has been 8 years since Hanabi became a member of the Hojo clan during her years her father train her and her family and Kotaro train her for to use stealth attacks her weapon is a scythe was no normal scythe the long pole was black with a ruby on the top and the bottom of the pole the blade has marking around it and a sapphire in the also change about her is her now wears armor her armor is different instead of wearing dark red she wears black with the Hojo symbol on the chest and she use the samurai helmet to hide her cat ears but everyone in Kanto knows that she has cat ears and they love for that actually everyone in Kanto love her she love now Hanabi was with her family looking over the rice fields.

"My lord father,it is rice planting season at last."said Hayakawa

"That means the fighting should be over for a while."said Ujiyasu as he blow out a puff of smoke while the rest of the family were relief that there was no more arguing about food until they heard someone "MY LORD!" everyone turn ans saw Kai towards them screaming at them until she trip on a rock Hayakawa tried to catch her but failed.

"Nice one,sister!"yelled the hojo brothers as they were laughing at the failed attempt

"Ouch..you could have caught me Hayakawa"said Kai as she was getting up

"So?What do you want boy?"said Ujiyasu as he puff out a smoke

"I'm not a boy!"she yelled "But more importantly the Uesugi are attacking!" everyone stop and just look at Kai "Why are the Uesugi attacking us?"Hanabi ask to know why would the Uesugi come all the way from Echigo to Kanto.

"Is because former warlords Noirmasa Uesugi,Masatsuna Sano,and Yoshishge Satake has ask Kenshin for help because we took there lands and united Kanto under are rule."

When Hanabi heard this she was in rage a group of cowards tricking a man who help the weak fight there battle she was going to make that these men pay for there crime.

"Heh have they come to say goodbye?"ask Ujiyasu as he was walking toward the castle

"How thoughtful of them" the rest soon follow toward the castle to prepared for war.

{Odawara Castle}

Inside the castle every samurai was preparing for war getting there armor and weapons

"Has anyone seen my scythe" she ask as she was looking for her weapon.

"Actually you and your sister are staying inside the castle."said Ujiyasu

"WHAT!"Hanabi and Hayakawa yelled in shock

"But father we can help in the battle"said Hayakawa

"Sorry but you two are to young to fight."he said as he the brothers and Kai left the room.A couple of seconds later they heard a someone laughing when they found out it was Kotaro and some reason he was holding there weapons "I see that the younglings want to fight the Dragon"

"Father fights so hard for the people and for our family."said Hayakawa with Hanabi agreeing with her

"Alright"he said as handed them there weapons "Head to the east side of the castle there are twenty five female samurai warriors (there female samurai in the game) lead them to the Lotus pound while your brothers Ujiteru,Ujikuni,and Ujimasa are protecting the castle while your Father,Kai,and Saburo are fighting the Uesugi. But you better hurry the Uesugi has capture everything the only thing from letting them win is the Main Ward."said Kotaro as he disappear.

"Come Hanabi we need help our father."said Hayakawa as they ran towards the east side of the castle where there was twenty five female samurai warriors waiting for them when they reach they saw a few Hojo samurai still defending the Lotus pound and it seem that there is also a supply soldier the Uesugi soldiers were about to kill the last of the Hojo soldiers but they were blast away both armies turn and saw Hayakawa holding her Wind Striker the enemy try to kill her but was kill by Hanabi and the female samurais.

"Lady Hayakawa Lady Hanabi what are you doing here?"ask a Hojo samurai

"Helping our family"said Hanabi "So why is there a supply solider here?"

"I have to get these provisions to the hungry soldiers!So can you help!"pleaded the supply solider

"Of course we will help"said Hayakawa as she as pointed her weapon at enemy "All forces attack the enemy and make sure the supply soldier" the Hojo soldiers moral rise they attack the the Uesugi forces they were surprise by the enemy moral they try to hold the enemy back but the Hojo forces were to strong for them and most of Uesugi forces that was in the Lotus pound were either dead or ran towards a near by camp and the Hojo had reclaim the Lotus pound

"LISTEN UP UESUGI WE THE HOJO WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY"Hanabi yelled and turn to the soldiers "SOLDIERS CHEER FOR VICTROY!"

"YEAH YEAH HO!"

{Akagane gate}

Ujiyasu was fighting against a samurai warrior who kinda dress like a monk this was Kenshin Uesugi the Daimyo of Echigo while the two Daimyos were fighting Kai and Saburo were killing any enemy forces who try to pass them and trying to capture any something unexpected happen "My lord!" both Daimyos turn and saw a Hojo messenger coming to them "We have taken the Lotus pound and the supply solider has reach the rest of the army they soon be knew he was going to lose unless he retreat "This is truly a impenetrable fortess so take pride" he said as he retreat to his camp.

"Well it about time so which officer retook the Lotus pound?"Ujiyasu ask

"Um..it was your daughters sir" said the messenger

"Well that go-"He just realize on what the messenger just said "What!"

"He he he" Ujiyasu turn and saw Kotaro with a few dead Uesugi soldiers around him.

"So I'm guessing you have something about this."

"The younglings want to prove there father that they can fight."said Kotaro

"Sign they are my daughters fine they can continue on fighting"

"You hear that you two."he said as Hanabi and Hayakawa heads popping out be hide Kotaro just then Kai and Saburo was running towards "Father then enemy are retreating now it the time attack."he said but they both realize that Hanabi and Hayakawa standing next to Kotaro "Sisters what are you doing here?"

"There here to help us"said Ujiyasu as he pointed his weapon at the enemy direction "Soldiers the enemy are in disarray time to take back want is ours advance!"with that said the soldiers went from defense to offense and began to attack there enemy.

{West Uesugi camp}

"Lord Kagekatsu the enemy is coming this way!"yelled a Uesugi soldier

A tall man with big muscles with a scar over his face this was Kagekatsu Uesugi apoted son of Kenshin Uesugi "Then we will charged at the enemy."he said as he pointed his weapon (which is like a sword like saw)

"Understood!We will show them how the Uesugi fight!"the person who said this was Kanetsugu Neo

{East Uesugi camp}

There was a woman who dress like monk and she a cane this was Aya Kenshin's sister

"They taken the Lotus pound back well then we take it back from those heathens. Soldiers let us show them our righteousness."

{Near the Akagane gate}

"My lord the Uesugi forces are attacking from the west they are led by Kanetsugu Neo!"

yelled

"My lord!"everyone turn and saw a messenger running to them "Kenshin sister Aya is leading a group of Onmyoji and samurai they are to take back the Lotus pound!"

"Th-This is the might of the Uesugi?" Saburo ask as he was shock no matter how enemies they kill many more appear.

"Alright listen up!"yelled " Hayakawa and Saburo you take care any near by enemies Hanabi and Kai take care of the two Uesugi generals who are guardian the Defensive Ward while do that me and Kotaro will take care of Aya and her we better hurry if this gone to long the Takeda are sure to move in."with that said they went to there positions and attack the enemy.

{Hayakawa and Saburo}

Hayakawa was killing the enemies with her Wind Striker while Saburo was doing the same but with his katana they were both cutting anything that get in there way and moral from the soldiers were increasing by the second all was going fine until there was a scream Hayakawa turn her head a saw Saburo knock over surround by Kanetsugu and a few other Uesugi try to back away but Kanetsugu pointed his sword at him "Now surrender Hojo or be-"but he was cut of when he notice something he jump out of way when a blast that killed the Uesugi walk to her brother and help him up

"Thank you sister"said Saburo

"We are family we help each other"she said

"You think you can stop us"they both turn and saw Kanetsugu pointing his sword at them "You think you can beat us we have justice on our side"

"We'll see about that."said Hayakawa as she ran towards Kanetsugu and clash her weapon with his. Kanetsugu thrust his sword while Hayakawa use her Wind Striker both either dodge or block the other opponent wouldn't stop fighting each until the other were dead or retreated. Hayakawa wanted continue but she was young most of her energy was gone to make matters worse Kanetsugu was holding his weapon and running straight at knew if she didn't move she would be dead as Kanetsugu got close she use all energy she has left and dodge the attack and slam her weapon across Kanetsugu head and knock him down when he got back up his head stated to bleed and he was having trouble of standing and collapse just then two Uesugi soldier came and pick up Kanetsugu and carry him away "Congratulation you won"he said as they were the battle won Hayakawa let out a small smile and collapse but was caught by Saburo "Sister are you alright!"

"Don't worry brother I'm just glad we won this battle just hope the others are doing fine"

{Hanabi and Kai}

The two girls and any samurai that follow them charged at the Uesugi that were near the Defensive Uesugi soldiers try to stop them but the might of Hanabi and Kai show them that they will be taken easy.

"RUN THE BEAR AND THE BEAST OF THE HOJO ARE COMING"yelled a Uesugi soldier

"BEAR I'M A WOMAN"yelled Kai

"AND I WILL SHOW YOU BEAST!"yelled Hanabi

The Uesugi saw the anger and ran for there life all but two officers they were Narishige Yura and Shigenaga Honjo.

"Hanabi take care the officer on the right I'll take the one on the left" said Kai and Hanabi nodded and charged at Shigenaga Honjo and Kai charged at Narishige Yura. Narishige draw his sword out at Kai and there swords clash the Uesugi officer grin and thought he was going to win until he saw his opponent sword went into pieces and became a use her weapon and slash her enemy neck and kill him "One down now need to help Han-"

"Yeah Kai are you done?"

Kai turn around and her eyes widen as she saw Hanabi's weapon jam into the enemy head and blood coming out as she remove her weapon from the head "Is something wrong?" Kai just shook her head no.

"My lady!"

The two girls saw a Hojo rifle soldier coming to them "I glad you guys are safe"

"What you doing here?"ask Kai

"Me and couple of units were trying to stop Noirmasa Uesugi,Masatsuna Sano,and Yoshishge Satake but the Uesugi got in the way we're lucky that you show up"

"Wait there here!?"ask Hanabi "WHERE!"

"Um...There near the Defense Ward"said the Rifle soldier with that Hanabi grab Kai and the Rifle soldier and ran to the Defense Ward on the way there she spotted the rest of the rifle unite and she told them to follower her and they follower her they almost made it to the Outer Wall until Kai stop her.

"Hanabi we need a plan"said Kai

"I do have a plan we kill all of them"said Hanabi

"That's not a plan!"

"If I may"the girls stare at a rifle man "I have a plan"

{Near the Defense Ward}

Noirmasa Uesugi,Masatsuna Sano,and Yoshishge Satake were talking on they trick Kenshin to attack the Hojo and if they both died they will both rule Echigo and Sagami there was nothing ruining there plan until something hit Noirmasa head they turn and saw Hanabi and Kai throwing rocks at them all three of them order there man to kill girls ran as fast as they could. When they make a turn the three former warlords follow they stop when they saw the rifle unit pointing there guns pointing at them

"FIRE!"yelled Hanabi

The Rifle unit fire on the former warlords they tried to runaway but was catch and died from bullet contact.

"Yeah there all dead we win!"yelled Hanabi

Just then the Hojo forces heard some noise suddenly a cavalry unit lead by Kagekatsu who was holding two saw like swords. "Soldiers attack there-" but it was cut off by the sound of arrows being firing no one knew what was happening until peasants at cavalry unit.

"THIS IS OUR HOME TO!WE WILL PROTECT IT!"yelled a peasants

"The people they fighting for there homes to!"said Hanabi

As the peasants were attacking the Uesugi Kagekatsu some how got out of the assault and change and about to hit Kai but Hanabi block his attack and he was nock off of his horse.

Kagekatsu and Hanabi clash weapons at each other none of them want to be final gave on last strike both contain damage Kagekatsu got a cut on one side of his cheek where blood slowly came of it while Hanabi's helmet was cut of revealing her secret which Kagekatsu had notice.

"Get ready to-"

"You have cat ears?"

"Wha?"she then feel the top of her head and notice her helmet was gone showing her cat ears "AH!MY EARS!"

"Lord Kagekatsu!We losing we need to retreat!"yelled a Uesugi Soldiers

"You win this round Hojo"said Kagekatsu as he and his men retreated

"Hanabi we won!"said Kai as she saw Hanabi covering her head "Are you all right?"

"Yes can someone get me a helmet?"she ask

{Ujiyasu and Kotaro}

Kotaro was killing all the Onmyoji and samurai while Ujiyasu was fighting against Aya

"Lady Aya Noirmasa Uesugi,Masatsuna Sano,and Yoshishge Satake are dead and Lord Kagekatsu and Kanetsugu Neo has retreated and the peasants are attacking us!"said a Uesugi Soldier

"The peasants adore Ujiyasu this much?I guess he's more than just some mongrel dog." she than notice that Ujiyasu forces were going to strong "You won Ujiyasu I yield"she said as she and her remaining forces fled.

"It seems you won my lord"said Kotaro

"Yeah it seems all to easy"said Ujiyasu knowing the battle was to easy then he realize something all forces stay here incase the enemy comes here to attack Kotaro come with me we going to the Main Ward.

{Main Ward}

Saburo was carrying his sister to the Main Ward just then noises came out nowhere he turn around and saw none other than Kenshin Uesugi riding on a horse charging straight at them "That Kenshin!" he handed his sister to one of his brothers and draw out his sword and try to slash at Kenshin but only kill the horse so he try to kill him again only to be kick by Kenshin.

" Saburo Hojo...A fine young warrior"

"Kenshin!" Kenshin turn and saw Ujiyasu charging at him "Your fight is with me!"

The Dragon and the Lion swords clash the battle went on for hours none would give a Hojo messenger came to Ujiyasu "My lord Uesugi reinforcement are coming"

Ujiyasu lower his sword and said "You want to fight?If this keep going the Takeda will come and kill us."

Kenshin lower sword as well "What do you have in mind"

(3 hours later)

Ujiyasu negotiated peace with the Uesugi it was decided that,as a term of the peace agreement,his son Saburo be given up as a hostage.

"Father..Brothers...Sisters...You would all just abandon me!?"he bolted out of the castle while the family (except Ujiyasu and Kotaro) give chase but stop when they saw a Uesugi cavalry unit lead by went on a spar horse about to leave when heard something "You'll protect him right?" Kagekatsu saw the samurai girl he fought this earlier today "You'll protect him right?" she ask again he know that this girl is Ujiyasu's daughter but not blood related yet she treat her adopted family like a real one he then saw tears on her order his men to head back Echigo but before he leave he said "Very well" Hanabi saw her brother ride to Echigo on that day she vow to never to lose another family member again.


	4. Chapter 4 The Suruga-Sagami Conflict

**Before the story starts there a few this that need to said**

**1:This chapter is from Samurai warriors 3 **

**2:There are some characters that I added in this story Anyways that it enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Suruga-Sagami Conflict

{Near the Suruga-Sagami border}

Ujiyasu,Kai,Hanabi,and rest of the family with a lot of Hojo soldiers were marching into Imagawa territory.

(2 days ago)

It has been two months since the Uesugi attack and got a nick name after the battle ' The Beast of the Hojo '.Right now Ujiyasu was having a meeting with his generals.

"We could have beat the Uesugi if the damn Imagawa was here."said one general

"How come they didn't help us!?"said another one

"Is because of me" everyone turn and saw it was Hanabi who said that

"What do you mean?"ask Kai

"You all know how he doesn't like and how I'm part of the Hojo family."she said as she still remember the time her uncle try to drown her.

(flash back)

It was week since Hanabi became part of the Hojo family and right now she was with her family and they were having a meal near the river where her father fish.

"This is a nice meal mother"said Hayakawa as there mother smile at her

"Wait where is Hanabi?"ask Saburo as everyone just realize that Hanabi wasn't around no one knew where she was until they heard something.

"Mama Papa look what I caught"yelled Hanabi as she show her family a big fish that she caught.

"Wow Hanabi your better at catching fish than your father"said the mother and everyone laugh except Ujiyasu who just mumble but there luaghter ended when a certain annoying daimyo walk in "HELLO FAMILY"

everyone turn and saw Yoshimoto walking to them.

"Yoshimoto what are you doing here?"ask Ujiyasu

"I just want to see my family."he said but then he saw Hanabi "Hello Hanabi" he gave a fake smile "Hi uncle want some fish"she said as she try to handed him fish.

"Um no thanks anyway Ujiyasu we need talk about the treaty so if you and your wife can come."

"Alright kids go play with the other kids at the village while we talk in the castle"he said as the adults went to the castle and the kids went to the village Hanabi was stop by her uncle "Hanabi I have a gift for you"said Yoshimoto as he brought out a sliver ball Hanabi was in aw "Do you want this" she nodded "Well then go get it"he toss the sliver ball near the river Hanabi ran towards her new gift but Yoshimoto pull out his leg which Hanabi trip and fell into the river she didn't know how to swim so she flap her arms trying not drown "UNCLE!PLEASE HELP ME!"she scream but Yoshimoto just smile and walk to the couldn't believe it she going to die as she sink into the bottom on the river and losing breath the only thing she saw was a hand coming to her and she close her eyes.

(5 hours later)

Hanabi gasp for air and breath heavy she the notice she was in her room she didn"t know what was happening until she heard the voice of the person who save her.

"So the darkness didn't take the kitten."Hanabi turn around and saw that it was Kotaro she ran to him and gave him a big hug "I...(sob) almost...(sob) die...Uncle (sob)...try to...(sob) kill me but you save me thank you"she continued to cry Kotaro didn't know what to do so he pat her head just then the door open and Hanabi's mama and papa coming in.

"Mine child are you alright?"her mother ask as she hug her daughter tight

"Uncle try to kill me but Kotaro save me" both parents were both shock but the mother gave Kotaro a small bow and said "Thank you for saving my daughter's life"Kotaro gave a nod however Ujiyasu was furious "Yoshimoto you asshole why did you do this I'll make you pay for this"he yelled

(flash back end)

Hanabi hold her weapon very tightly Ujiyasu took notice so he got up and said "Get the men ready we'll the Imagawa,the Takeda,everyone not to mess with the Hojo clan"then puff from his pipe and walk out of the room.

(Right now)

Right now the Hojo were preparing to attack the Imagawa just then Kotaro appeared "Lord Ujiyasu the Imagawa are aware of us and have brought the Takeda to fight alongside them and for some reason there leader wish to speak with you."

"Anything else?"

"Yes it seems that Keshin Uesugi is leading his army towards the battlefield."

Everyone who heard on what Kotaro just said was shock "Is Saburo with them?"ask Hayakawa

"No only Keshin and Aya are leading the Uesugi army."he said

"Alright now not time to deal with the Uesugi guys stay here and come up with a plan I'll talk to the Tiger."said Ujiyasu as he walk to the spot where the Tiger wants him to meet.

{Some field}

Ujiyasu walk to a open field where there was two chairs Ujiyasu sit on chair the other chair was taken by a short man who wear thick samurai armor with his clan symbol on it and has a mask that goes over the eyes and nose and holds his weapon Divine Inspiration (hard to example the weapon short version it's a fan that command samurai forces with Japanese symbol on it) this is Shingen Takeda the Daimyo of Kai (also know as the Tiger of Kai)

The two Daimyos didn't say anything for ten minutes until Ujiyasu said

"So I won't have to see that mask of yours any more?Any last words to leave behind?"

"You will be first of us to go.I'll copy your words when my time comes."said Shingen

"Hah...Shall we begin?"

"Hmm very well?"

The two finish talking walk to where there army Ujiyasu saw that his kids,Kai,and Kotaro talking to one another "What's going on?"he ask

"My lord we came up a plan to defeat our enemies"said Kotaro

"Really what's the plan?"

"Ujiteru,Ujikuni,and Ujimasa will stay here a protect the main camp while we head forward and take out the enemy vanguards with them killed the enemy will lose there we will head towards the central we taken the central garrison we'll split the army one will head west and will attack the Takeda and the Imagawa while the other half and head east and will take the Uesugi."

"Alright is everyone ready!"yelled Ujiyasu

Every Hojo samurai roar for victory and ran Imagawa thought they were going to beat the Hojo very easily but they were easily got killed by rifleman and archers then the Hojo samurai charge at them and the Imagawa thought they were going to die until the vanguards came the Imagawa thought they were going to win until Ujiyasu killed them with the Imagawa retreated to there main camp.

The Hojo forces make there way to the central garrison where the a Takeda general was guarding it unlike the Imagawa the Takeda were much both the Takeda and the Hojo met on the battle ground they slaughter each other however the Takeda general was hard to kill each a solider get near him was easily kill Hayakawa try using her Wind Striker but the enemy genral dodge Kai,Hanabi,and Kotaro try to kill him but he block there attack with his it was Ujiyasu turn both of the clash there swords both dodge the other attack there might were both equally match but Ujiyasu knew he have to take control of the central garrison so use his might charge at his enemy and stab him though his the death Takeda general dead the remaining Takeda soliders had no choice but retreat to there main the central garrison now in control of the Hojo the battle would be soon over until messenger "My lord the Uesugi have jusy arrive from the east."

{East Side}

Kenshin and Aya had lead ten cavalry units to the battlefield

"Kenshin I feel these upstarts have ambition beyond their them."said Aya

"Understood"

{Central garrison}

Ujiyasu took a puff and said "Ugh...And the Uesugi are here as we'll-"

Just then Hanabi headed to the west screaming "DEATH TO THE IMAGAWA!"

"Hanabi!Great she acting like a younger me alright I'll go with her you three head to the Uesugi make sure they don't interfere"he said as head west while

Hayakawa,Kai,and Kotaro headed east.

{East Side}

Hayakawa,Kai,and Kotaro were killing every Uesugi soldiers until they saw Kenshin and went to attack Kenshin,Kai attack Aya,While Kotaro went on killing remaining Uesugi soldiers.

"So Ujiyasu's child come to defeat me"said Kenshin as he was dodging Hayakawa attacks "YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY NEVER AGAIN"she yelled as she use her Wind Striker and fire at Kenshin but he use his sword and cut though the objects.

Meanwhile Kai was fighting against Aya both fighting fiercely she try to attack Aya with her Serpent Chain (It's a sword and a whip combine) but Aya block her attacks with her staff "You think can beat me little Hojo girl just surrender!"

"I will not surrender I will show you the might of the Hojo!"yelled Kai as she use her Serpent Chain and cut Aya's staff in half "HAY!HOW LITTLE DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Kenshin notice that his sister was in knew he couldn't beat his enemies so he rush to his sister side and they and the remaining Uesugi forces fled back to Echigo.

"I hope Father and Hanabi are doing all alright?"ask Hayakawa

{West Side}

Hanabi was rushing thought the Takeda forces killing every Takeda soldiers that was in her way she the notice her shadow was getting bigger she then look up and saw a Takeda commander about to strike her she quickly dodge the attack and prepare to kill the Takeda commander he did the same however this was no normal Takeda commander this commander had similar armor but instead of holding a sword he was holding a spear he also has a headband with a six coin symbol this was Yukimura Sanada.

"No harm will come my lord!"yelled Yukimura

"No one will get in my way until I have Yoshimoto's head!"yelled as Hanabi and Yukimura charge at each other both with equal Ujiyasu

was trying to catch up with his daughter "Got to hurry the Tiger is not know for his mercy."

Just then a samurai appear out of no where this samurai wears a sleeveless jacket over his armor a red scarf,a scar under his left eye and holding a big ass sword this was Sakon Shima (kind of describing his costume in SW 4)

"Ah the Lion of meet at last."he said as he pointed his sword at Ujiyasu "And you are?"

"Sorry my name is Sakon Shima I'm a Strategies for the Takeda"

"So are you going to let me pass?"

"Sorry but no."he said as he about to kill Ujiyasu

{Yukimura and Hanabi}

Both were non-stop at fighting Yukimura was determine to protect his lord while Hanabi was determine to beat Yukimura so she can kill Yoshimoto.

"I know that you have nothing against my lord and your real goal is to attack the I may why attack your an old ally."he ask

"The Imagawa didn't come help us when the Uesugi attack us."

"That it!"

"No the Imagawa also don't care about there people they fest while the people starve to death"just then her musou (if you don't know musou is from the SW games) was rising even Yukimura can see her power "and reason on why _I_want to attack the Imagawa is because of Yoshimoto Imagawa ever time he comes to Sagami he would try to humiliate me,make me feel down,even TRY to kill me!That is...That is why I will beat anyone who stand in my way!"With that she use her scythe and made a energy slash Yukimura try to block the attack but it was to much and he was blast away.

{Ujiyasu and Sakon}

Ujiyasu and Sakon was at a stalemate until a they a explosion near by "Oh no

Yukimura"said Sakon but before anything could happen Ujiyasu punch him in the face and Sakon pass out with the Takeda Strategies out cold Ujiyasu rush to his daughter aid.

Hanabi was looking over the unconscious Yukimura she drew close to face she was about to strike but quickly stop she slowly lower her weapon and said "You are not my target"and she quickly headed to the Imagawa main was close on his daughter trail but he notice something a Yukimura who seem to be unconscious and still alive "This must be Hanabi doing the Sanada boy was lucky today" he thought as he continued heading forward to his after Ujiyasu left the area Yukimura slowly woke up.

"What happen?"he ask

"You got you got beaten by the beast that what happen" Yukimura turn his head and saw Sakon with a black eye "Master Sakon are alright?"

"I'm fine just be glad it was the father who did this if was the mother then I be dead he he he"said Sakon but he realize that Yukimura was severely injured so Sakon grab one of Yukimura and help him to walk out of the battlefield "Your still alive Yukimura maybe the beast is more than we thought who knows maybe she will unite the land"he thought as they both were leaving the battlefield.

{Takeda Main Camp}

Ujiyasu made to the enemy camp Ujiyasu didn't see his daughter anywhere just the gates to the enemy camp open revealing none other than Shingen Takeda.

"Any last words you'd like to be remember?"ask Ujiyasu

Shingen just laugh and said"I prefer to let my actions ta-"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PAPA YOU OLD MAN!"out of no where Hanabi jump straight at Shingen and strike him but was block by his Divine Inspiration "Ah this is the famous Beast of the Hojo"said Shingen as use his weapon and push each other away from each other.

"Hanabi what are you doing!?"yelled/ask Ujiyasu

"Don't worry papa got worry about me I can handle go get Yoshimoto"

"No you just a little kid I'm not-"

"Just go papa please you know me I know when to retreat"

Ujiyasu knew wasn't going to retreat and if the Imagawa were defeated than this battle over he had no choice but head to the Imagawa camp "Do not die you hear me!"he yelled as ran toward the Imagawa main camp.

"Well it seems the Lion abandon his little cube"said Shingen

"He has not abandon me you should know that!"yelled Hanabi as he ran towards the Tiger

"Hmm it seems you maybe right well then let's see if you are right or not."he said as the ran towards the Beast.

{Imagawa Main Camp}

Ujiyasu had finally made to the Imagawa main camp where Yoshimoto was playing kemari.

(side note:Kemari is a ball game that noble play)

"My sister won't be pleased when she finds out that I've beaten her husband."said Yoshimoto as he was kicking the kemari ball

"I'll tell you what for her.I'll go easy on you."said Ujiyasu as he walk slowly to Yoshimoto

"I don't think so" just then twenty Imagawa soldiers came out of the camp and went in front of Yoshimoto."So brother would you continue or return home"he said as he turn around a start kicking his kemari ball Ujiyasu didn't care so he charge in killing everyone that was in his Yoshimoto was continuing playing with his kemari ball until something happen the fighting was stop so he turn around saw everyone of his men were dead and Ujiyasu walking to didn't know what to do so he threw his kemari ball at Ujiyasu but he cut the ball in half Yoshimoto was in horror he try to take his sword out but Ujiyasu kick him straight to the ground and pointed his sword straight at Yoshimoto's head.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Alright I won't kill if you listen to my demands"

"Yes yes what are your demands!"

"First demand you will treat my daughter Hanabi with respect."

"What!That mongrel I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER."

"Alright is that all?"

"No there is a lot more."

{Takeda Main Camp}

The fight between Shingen and Hanabi however Hanabi is still young her body quickly tired.

"Well I'm surprise you last this long but I think it time for you to go to sleep"said Shingen as Hanabi collapse onto the ground soon after a Takeda messenger arrive "My lord Yoshimoto has been defeated the battle is loss."he said

"Alright then let's head back to Kai!"yelled Shingen as the Takeda forces were retreating back to Kai while that was happening Hanabi was slowing passing out but before she complete pass out she heard someone "Hanabi!" she turn her head and saw her father running to quickly ran by his daughter side and slowly pick her.

"Did we win?"she ask

"Yes we the battle"

"Good now I'm going to sleep."with that said she pass out Ujiyasu was glad that his daughter was safe and head back to the Hojo main camp.

{10 minutes later}

Hanabi woke up realize she was in a tent just then Kai walk.

"Oh Hanabi your awake!"

"Kai what's going oh where are we?"

"Well after your fight with Shingen you pass out your father found you and return to the main base."

"What about Yoshimoto?"

"He surrender and excepted our demands."

"What demand?"

"Well the Imagawa will help us whenever we are in danger there treat there people with kindest and I think Yoshimoto won't hurt you I need go and help before the Imagawa launch there attack on Owari."

"Oh who is the Leader of Owari?"

"Think his is Nobunaga I need to go you go get some now Hanabi."Kai said as she left the tent

Hanabi in the tent just thinking that idiot Yoshimoto was still alive so she pray to the gods and said "Please gods please let Nobunaga oda kill Yoshimoto."


	5. Chapter 5 Defense of Totomi

Hanabi Hojo Chapter 5 Defense of Totomi

After the battle with the Takeda and the Imagawa there were now peace between the peace did not last after the Battle of Okehazama Yoshimoto was slain by the hands of Nobunaga oda soon after many who once serve the Imagawa revolt under Ieyasu Imagawa sought help from the Hojo Ujiyasu which agreed to help though Hanabi didn't want anything to do with Imagawa but didn't want to say no to her the Hojo went to the Imagawa before they are wipe out from the Tokugawa.

{Totomi}

After entering Totomi Ujiyasu accompanied by Hayakawa,Kai,and Hanabi headed to the castle as they approached the castle,more and more Tokugaw flags came into view in the distance.

"Looks like things could get bad for my wife's family"said Ujiyasu as he was seeing the amount of Tokugaw forces surrounding the castle,

"Father Naotora li from the Imagawa has come out to meet us" said Hayakawa

"Naotora li?What a fine masculine name!"said Kai as she was daydreaming about Naotora li being a strong and handsome man

Just then a girl in her twenties with long ponytail wearing thin and short armor and a headband with flowers on soon she said "I'm Naotora li" which cause Kai to gasp and then she scream out "You're a woman!"

"Um...I-I'm sorry.I'm not sure why but I'm sorry"said Naotora li who was very confuse.

"Kai would you stop scaring her"Hanabi ask she then to Naotora li "So wants our next move?We are going against the Tokugawa who owes much to the Imagawa."

"Well...to answer your question we will fight until we die!"

"That's good um I have a second question how are we going to get in with out getting detected from the Tokugawa."

"There a secret passage to the castle just follow me"

The Hojo forces follow Naotora li though the secret passage once inside the Hojo forces began to make preparations for the army were making preparations the Hojo family went up stairs to meet with the new head of the up stairs they heard Ujizane he was rude,selfish,and care nothing for his people and right he was shouting "How dare they!They dare go against me I am from noble blood!"he then notice Ujiyasu and his family entering the room "Oh Uncle you made it just in time" Ujizane approach Ujiyasu and his family "With you here the Tokugawa will be eliminated!"

"So want is the plan to defeat the Tokugawa?"ask Ujiyasu

"The plan is...um..No need to talk about that my commanders will take care of things now then if you don't mind I'm going to take a little nap" Ujizane then left the room and headed to his bed room.

The Hojo family were shock on what they saw Ujizane the new head of Imagawa just walk away not caring about the army around his castle or the lives of his men.

"They got themselves completely 'll take some skill to shake them off."said Ujiyasu he then to his family,Kotaro,and Naotora li "Alright Hayakawa Kai you two head to the center but be careful some of the Imagawa officers might turn to the Tokugawa" Hayakawa and Kai nodded and headed to the center"Hanabi Kotaro head to the east make sure that our food supplies is secure and watch for enemy ninjas"Hanabi and Kotaro nodded and headed to the east"Naotora li you and I shall head west and-"

"If you don't mind Lord Ujiyasu I would like to go alone"ask Naotora li

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I know every corner of this castle and you need to stay to keep Lord Ujizane safe."

"I guess but if you need any help my men can help you"Naotora li nodded and headed to the west.

As everyone was getting into positions Ujiyasu took out his pipe and took a smoke "Well it your move now Ieyasu"he said as he was finishing his smoke

{Outside of Totomi}

As the castle were making the defenses the castle was soon surrounded by many warriors that was all holding the same banner the Tokugawa.

"My lord rumors had spread that the Hojo are in the castle as well"said a scout

The lord that is leading the invasion was wearing gray armor,a tall hat,and holding a giant spear his name is Ieyasu Tokugawa the Daimyo of Mikawa.

"It doesn't matter tell the archers to give the signal" the scout nodded within minutes the archer fire there bows and soon the castle gates were half the castle and half of the Imagawa army belong to the Tokugawa.

{Hanabi and Kotaro}

As the two were fighting against any Tokugawa soldiers that got in there way just then they notice a few of the enemy soldiers were heading to where the food supplies they reach to where the enemy were headed they saw that the enemy had taken over the storage that the food was being held.

"Alright take these supplies to Ieyasu before the enemy-"the enemy officer couldn't finish what he was saying because he was killed by then charge at the enemy they try to defend themselves however they were no match for her and they were Hanabi was finishing up Kotaro came out of no where with a grin on his face.

"What with the grin?"ask Hanabi

"There were some unwanted guest coming thought a secret passageway and I went to say hello."said Kotaro

With in minutes the food supplies were retaken by the Hojo and the remaining Tokugawa forces fled to courtyard to regroup or fled out of the castle.

{Kai and Hayakawa}

As the two were heading to the center they notice more and more Imagawa officers had defected to the enemy.

"What's going on?Does the Imagawa men have no loyalty!?"ask Kai as she blocking an attack

"It takes more than loyalty to survive these troubling times.I can't blame them."said Hayakawa who was killing a enemy officer

The two rush upstairs but completely stop on what they saw dead Imagawa soldiers covering the room.

"What happen to them?ask Kai

"I don't know,,,,but the way there faces are making they look surprised?I really have a bad-"just then a small weapon came out of nowhere and was about to hit Kai luckily Hayakawa block the attack.

"Kai are you alright!"

"Yes thank to you,but what was that?"Kai then notice the object that was about to hit her it was a ninja throwing star Kai only knew one ninja that would gladly serve the Tokugawa just then she heard someone said "Fade into darkness"Kai quickly turn and then dodge the attack when she regain her footing soon Kai and Hayakawa saw who kill the Imagawa soldiers he wore a black shinobi shozoko (that's the name of what the ninja wear) and holding a Kusari-Kama (it's a small scythe)with a chain that was attached to it,this is Hanzo Hattori.

"So the Hojo has come to save the fool"said Hanzo as he swung his weapon towards Hayakawa she quickly deflected the attack however she lost her balance and fall over she try to reach her weapon however she was stop when Hanzo's weapon press against her neck.

"Fade into darkness"said Hanzo as he was about to strike luckily Kai stop him by punching him and send him a cross the knew he didn't have enough energy to fight the two Hojo warriors he needed to escape and quick "You won for now...but the Imagawa will soon fade into darkness" with that Hanzo disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you alright princess?"ask Kai as she was helping Hayakawa up

"I'm fine but if we do not hurry the Imagawa will be destroy"

The two continue there way they were taking more and more from the Tokugawa however many officers defecting to the enemy it's a matter a time before the end of the Imagawa clan.

{Naotora li}

Naotora li rush thought the castle trying to avoid any fighting.

"Got to hurry!Got to hurry!Once I finish here I can be done with this day"she repeatedly said to herself

"Hey isn't that one of the Imagawa general"yelled a Tokugawa officer

Naotora li turn around and ran to the enemy and kick in him and crack his neck thus killing him.

"Sorry but you left me no choice"she said as she countine to run however she was stop again this time was from a arrow that almost hit her.

"How shot that!?"

"That would be me"she said she wore a sliver armor a headband with the Tokugawa symbol on it and holding a bow this was Ina daughter of Tadakatsu Honda and officer of the Tokugawa.

"Lady Naotora please lend us your strength for peace in Enshu!"said Ina

"Thank you for thinking of ,the li family strictly forbids switching sides in battle!"said Naotora as charge at Ina then kicking in the stomach and sending her into the wall.

Ina slowly got and arm her bow and began firing at quickly dodge them and went a fighting pose however the fighting soon stop when Hanzo appeared in front of Ina.

"Hanzo what are you doing!?"Ina ask

"We need to regroup the Hojo are more powerful than we thought"

The two Tokugawa officers retreated to the part of the castle that the Tokugawa took over.

Naotora li just took deep breathe and continue on her path.

{Ujiyasu}

While everyone was fighting the Tokugawa Ujiyasu was protecting his foolish nephew.

"Report we have taken back the food supplies back from the enemies"said a Imagawa scout

"Report a group of our skill officers has just been kill by Hanzo"said a sceond Imagawa scout

"Report most of our army had just join the Tokugawa"said a third Imagawa scout

Ujiyasu thought to himself that if this going on the Imagawa would be then he felt something wrong he quickly raise his sword and in seconds a group of Tokugawa ninjas came out nowhere ready to kill.

Ujiyasu just took a quick smoke and then said "You three scouts go wake up my nephew"the scout ran towards Ujizane he was alone he made smile "Alright who's first."

One ninja charge right at him however he was kill by a sword piercing through the heart.

A second ninja was about to attack from the back Ujiyasu turn around and cut the ninja head of.

Soon many Tokugawa ninjas charge right at me no matter mow many there were Ujiyasu kill anyone who dare try to hurt his after the fight Ujiyasu's boots and sword was cover in blood just then he heard a familiar voice."What going on I was trying to sleep" Ujiyasu turn his head and saw his nephew Ujizane just waking up.

"Uncle what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just the Tokugawa mostly have taken over the castle!"

"What!?I inherited this domain from my father I can't be one who lets it fall apart!"said Ujizane as he grab his sword and was about to eneter the battlefield.

"The boy has loss his head" Ujiyasu said under his breath "Oh well better stop him." Ujiyasu slowly approached Ujizane and knocking him out he then carry him to his room.

{Center of the castle}

As the fighting countine the group had reunited in the center of the castle.

"Sister I'm glad you and Kotaro are safe what happen so far?"Hayakawa ask

"Well you know a bunch of guys thought to grab some stuff that weren't there so me and Kotaro went and teach them a about you?"Hanabi ask

"We fought our way thought the enemy but we found many of the Imagawa were slain by what happen in your part pf the castle?"

"The Tokugawa general Ina led an attack I mange to stop the attack but She got away."

"AH!If we don't something quick the Tokugawa will take control of the castle!"Kai yelled

"Not to worry." Everyone turn around and saw Ujiyasu walking towards them.

"Father are you alright!"ask Hanabi

"I'm fine some ninjas thought they could kill me how wrong they are."

"Um where is Lord Ujizane?"ask Naotora li

"Don't worry he's we need move before Ieyasu realize he been tricked."

"Tricked?"everyone

{Westside of the Castle}

Many Tokugawa soldiers that were led by Tadakatsu Honda were heading the west side of the castle the reason why they were going there is because there scouts told them that Ujizane was escaping though a secret passage.

"Hurry before Ujizane escape!"yelled Tadakatsu they ran as fast as they could until they reach Ujizane however the Ujizane they saw was a fake and was surrounded by explosions thet try to run away but it was to late the explosions went off killing most of the Tokugawa army the rest had no choice but leave the castle unless they want to be prisoners of war.

{Eastside of the Castle}

Ieyasu was alone thinking of what is taking is men so long,that ended when heard someone say "Looks like your all alone"he turnaround and saw Ujiyasu pointing his sword at brought his spear up and yelled "You will face men of Mikawa!"

Ujiyasu just blow on his pipie and said "Men?I only see a traitor"

With that there weapons clash both were determine to win.

"Why you fight against me you know that Imagawa are done!"

"Says the man who was save from the Oda,you were there prisoner for many years but the Imagawa was determine on saving you and this how you repay them by attacking them!"

"I am determine to win so that mine clan can have more power!"just then the top of Ieyasu spear open and fire a cannon at Ujiyasu.

Ujiyasu quickly dodge the attack he then run straight at Ieyasu "While you are determine for power,I am determine to project my family!"Ujiyasu launches his sword into Ieyasu's shoulder.

"Let that be a lesson not to mess with me."with that Ieyasu fled and the Tokugawa was defeated.

{Hours later}

The Hojo was was helping what left of the Imagawa to rebuild the that was happening Ujiyasu was on the wall looking at sun setting,

"Father battle is over and there is now peace in these lands"

Ujiyasu turn his daughter Hanabi he didn't give a response

"Is something wrong father?"

Ujiyasu didn't response until he said "It's finally maybe not...There's still a shady old man lurking in the land of Kai"he soon went back to looking at the sun set knowing that Tiger will come very soon.


End file.
